In a preliminary study, we have identified unique signatures for each histologic subtype of kidney tumors. Expression values for downregulated miRNAs ranged from 0.3-fold (in VHL-clear cell RCC) up to 0.393 fold (in Pap-II HLRCC tumors). Commonly lost miRNAs in clear cell tumors (both sporadic and clear cell) included miR-184 and miR-206, while miR-122 and -143 were the most commonly downregulated in Papillary type I tumors. Our data supports the hypothesized involvement of miR-92a and miR-210 in clear cell tumors. ccRCC expressed increased amount of miR92a and these tumors showed decreased levels of VHL mRNA, supporting the concept that microRNAs may influence transcript abundance of protein-coding target genes in RCC.